Everything Changes
by Yougottobekidding
Summary: Freddie has taken the abuse and name calling from Sam for 17 years and now he's done with it. Now Sam figures out that he can't live without him. But one night, at a party, will change both of them. Everything will change them, and all of Ridgeway High.


**I DON'T iCARLY!**

**If I did it would be filled with only Sam and Freddie. **

**RATED M FOR REASON!**

**there's-Sex, language, themes, rape, and alot of things i don't know the words of.**

Sam and Freddie were in a heated argument. It started off when Sam insulted him about his obsesive crush over Carly, and explaining how Freddie and Carly will never get together. This made Fredward very upset and shot back comebacks to Samantha. And it ended up to the heated argument. Then Sam said something uncalled for. Something unessecary.

"At least I'm not a freaking virgin" Sam yelled back.

Sam was indeed a virgin to, but was to afraid to admit so she casually lied about it when the subject came up. Sam, Carly, and Fred where already seniors in high school, and almost everyone had done it once. Even the infamous Carly lost her precious virginity to the amazingly hot Jake Crandle as a junior. Freddie, well no. Freddie is not well known in his huge school.

"That was uncalled for, how would you know, the only way you would possibly know if I was a virgin was if you stalked me" He said, Freddie's voice cracked at virgin though.

"As if a girl would want to be fucked by you, Freak-ward!" Sam said, making a quick comeback.

"You have gone to far Sam!, you claim I'm your friend. But you have gone to fucking far! I'm tired of this shit you give me everyday of what you claim my "worthless life", so I never want to see your slutish face again Puckett! I hate you. I have taken all your abuse and name calling for 17 freakin years and Im tired of it!" he yelled back with such angier, and such fury he made the tough Samantha Puckett flinch.

Sam knew she had gone to far this time. Freddie, had actually cursed at her. She was scared, for the first time in years. Sam couldn't think of a witty comeback, because that comeback was way to strong for her to comprehend. She never, in her entire life thought she would be scared by her nerd now ex-friend, Fredward. Her face got hot and her eyes where watery as Freddie gave her a glare, a glare filled with hatred, darted right at her.

Freddie also knows he has gone to far, but the abuse, and name calling was now to much for Freddie. He can't handle not being angry at Sam. So he told what he felt. Now he was glaring at her telling Sam he's not scared of her anymore.

Sam didn't want to show Freddie that she's crying so she ran away quickly lightly shoving him and opened the icarly door running down the stairs. Freddie turned his head watching her. If Sam told Carly what he said he was going to be in deep shit.

Sam started to cry, and ran down to Carly's room. It was a light pink, with a plasma, 32 inch Sony telivision, oak hardwood floors, a single bed, a dark blue rug, and a mirrior. Carly was reading her book on her bed and looked up as she heard footsteps at a frightened sam. She dropped her book, and ran up to sam and hugged her. She rubbed her back, as Sam cried into Carly's shoulder. Carly hasn't seen Sam crying like this, ever.

Freddie walked back to his apartment, not knowing to feel happy or sad. But one thing for sure he felt guilty.

After an hour of crying Sam settled down a bit and sat down on Carly's bed. She was trying to breath, taking in deep breaths. Her heart was racing, and so was her mind thinking about what Freddie told her. Sam's face was hot, and red, her soft blond hair was soaked with tears, and her eyes where red. Carly grabbed her hot pink bean bag chair and set it down. She walked over to Sam pushing her thick blond her away from her face and sat back down. Their was an akward moment of silence then Carly spoke.

"what happened sam?" Carly asked in a sincere voice

"Freddie well," she didn't want to finish the sentenced.

"Freddie what?" asking all sincere again

"Freddie fucking hates my guts!, and he called me a freaking slut face!" she then burried her face into Carly's pillow

"Freddie can't hate you, he probably doesn't even mean it" Carly said leaning over sam stroking her hair.

" I know he means it" she said as she sat up straight again

"But h-" Carly was cut off.

"He doesn't want to see me ever again Carly" she said locking down at her worn out black convers.

" what did you say to him sam" her voice getting a little louder as she sat back down.

"I mocked him of being a virgin" she said still looking down.

"SAM!" Carly yelled back

"That's none of your buisness and is really personal" carly also added.

"I know that now" she said getting up. She walked to the living room and opened the door.

Carly followed "where are you going!" she demanded

"somewhere" Sam said

Sam closed the door, Carly didn't follow her this time. Sam needed to think. The truth is Sam can't live without Freddie. She doesn't want to admit it though. Freddie's the one that makes Sam smile. Without Freddie Sam's life is worthless. He completes her. Know that Freddie's out of her life and probably won't come back Sam has never felt so lonely. There's a place in Sam that jut got ripped out, and the only one who can fix it is Freddie. The truth is Sam would actually kill to have him back in her life.

**if you want another all i want are 2 reviews or when i have extra time. Actually I don't care for reviews but it would be nice to have one.**


End file.
